Jealousy
by scarv
Summary: Semua berawal dari sebuah doujinshi. HosoyanxMassu (Yukimura cast B)


**DISCLAIMER : Yahhh~~ seperti biasa, Tenimyu, Tenipuri beserta castnya + Hosoyan, bukan punya saya~~ *walaupun saya mau banget dikasih Hosoyan, suaranya ga nahan, haha.. - dilempar golok sama Massu***

**PAIRING : Hosoya Yoshimasa x Masuda Toshiki **

**WARNING : None**

* * *

_Kubunuh kau! Kubunuh kau! Akan kubunuh kau, Nii-san!_

Maki Masuda Toshiki dalam hati sambil meremas lembaran kertas yang ada di tangannya. Kertas-kertas itu ternyata adalah sebuah doujinshi dari anime **"No. 6"**, dengan judul "**BokuxOre**", tapi bedanya bukan _character_ dari No.6 yang di-_shipping_ dalam doujinshi itu melainkan _seiyuu_ dari dua _character_ utamanya, Hosoya Yoshimasa dan Kaji Yuuki. Meskipun Masuda seorang seiyuu yang sering mengisi suara di anime-anime, dia bukanlah otaku apalagi membaca sampai doujinshi semacam itu. Dia mendapatkan doujinshi itu dari salah satu mantan teman bermainnya dalam panggung **The Prince of Tennis Musica**l. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Ookawa Genki.

* * *

_Seminggu yang lalu, Masuda menghadiri acara reuni kecil-kecilan bersama Rikkai 1st cast dan tentu saja pemeran Kirihara Akaya itu ada disana. Ketika mereka sedang asik mengobrol tiba-tiba Genki mulai kumat dengan ke-otakuannya dan membicarakan mengenai anime No.6 tersebut._

"Hey Massu, kau mengenal Hosoya-san kan? Dia satu grup duo denganmu bukan?"

"Nii-san? Ah iya... Ada apa, Genki-san?"

"Dia yang mengisi suara "Nezumi" dalam anime itu kan ya?"

"Iya.. setauku begitu, dia pernah menceritakannya padaku."

"Haha, tahukah kau? Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di internet, ternyata para fans diluar sana tidak hanya men-shipping Shion dan Nezumi, tapi juga para seiyuu-nya."

"Apa?!" Masuda kaget mendengarnya. "Maksudmu? Mereka membuat fic Nii-san?"

"Yap! Kau betul sekali! Hosoya Yoshimasa-san dengan Kaji Yuuki-san, seiyuu Shion. Dan bukan hanya sekedar tulisan~ tapi juga gambar!"

Mata Masuda hampir keluar waktu mendengarnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja~~ Aku mendapatkan doujinshinya koq secara tak sengaja. Kau mau melihatnya? Mungkin kau bisa menggodanya dengan doujinshi itu~" ucap Genki sambil terkekeh geli.

* * *

Disinilah sekarang dia duduk di apartemennya sambil meremas doujinshi yang ia dapatkan kemarin dari Genki dengan hawa membunuh di sekitarnya. Iya Masuda akan mengikuti saran Genki-san, menggoda Nii-san nya dengan doujinshi ini, **menggoda** dan **menyiksanya** sampai mati!

_Aku akan menenemuinya. Kalau tidak salah dia bilang hari ini dia ada proses rekaman di Gedung A. Aku akan kesana, dan akan kubunuh kau! Dasar Nii-san menyebalkan!_

Masuda mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pergi menuju ke tempat Hosoya. Di tengah perjalanan dia sempat mengirim pesan kepada "kakaknya" itu.

'Nii-san, kau ada di gedung A kan? Aku mau kesana, tunggu aku!'  
- Massu

Sesampainya disana, dia melihat Hosoya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang di depan gedung.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut dengan kami Hosoya-san?" tanya lawan bicara Hosoya.

"Tidak, terimakasih.. Aku menunggu seseorang, katanya dia mau kesini." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Siapa? Waaa~ Hosoya-san kau punya kencan yaaa?"

"Haha.. bukann~ dia adikku.. Namanya Toshiki~" Sesaat kemudian dia menyadari kedatangan Masuda. "Ah itu dia datang, Damassu~~" panggilnya. Masuda berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Damassu, kukenalkan dulu ini Kaji-san. Kaji-san, ini Masuda Toshiki, dia juga seorang seiyuu lho.."

Orang tadi menoleh, memandang Masuda dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kaji Yuuki, senang berkenalan denganmu."

_Oh jadi ini orangnya._ Masuda tersenyum dan menyalaminya. "Masuda Toshiki, senang juga berkenalan denganmu."

"Kukira tadi kau menunggu adik kandungmu."

"Haha.. Aku tidak punya adik kandung, dia saja cukup." Hosoya tertawa sambil menunjuk Masuda.

Kemudian Kaji menepuk pundaknya. "Baiklah kalau begitu Hosoya-san~ Masuda-kun sudah datang, aku pergi duluan ya~ Sampai bertemu lagi Hosoya-san, Masuda-kun."

_Tidak ingin._ Batin Masuda sambil mengangguk. Hosoya melambaikan tangannya pada Kaji.

"Ayo pergi Damassu. Tumben kau minta menemuiku mendadak begini. Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Melihat senyuman Hosoya, Masuda yang tadinya sudah hampir meledak hanya sanggup terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya. Dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia tidak pernah sanggup marah pada Hosoya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau kenapa Damassu?" Hosoya jadi bingung, bukankah Masuda yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Kenapa sekarang Masuda malah diam saja.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu.."

"Katakan saja. Ada apa?"

"Tidak disini, ke apartemenmu saja."

"Hah? Baiklah~ Terserah kau saja.." Jawab Hosoya makin bingung. Apartemennya tidak terlalu jauh dari situ jadi dia tidak keberatan. Sepanjang perjalanan Masuda hanya diam saja dengan memasang tampang kesal di wajahnya.

* * *

"Masuklah~" Hosoya mempersilakan Masuda masuk sambil membukakan pintu. "Kau mau minum apa?" tanyanya lagi. Masuda menggeleng dan duduk di sofa. Dia sudah sering main ke apartemen Hosoya, jadi Hosoya tidak keberatan jika Masuda bertingkah serasa di rumah sendiri. Hosoya ke dapur mengambil dua kaleng soda, meletakkannya di atas meja dan duduk di sebelah Masuda. "Jadi.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" dia bertanya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Ne~ Nii-san.. apa hubunganmu dengan Kaji-san?"

"_Are_? Kaji-san? Hubunganku dengannya? Dia pernah satu proyek denganku, No.6, aku pernah cerita padamu kan? Dan kebetulan hubungan character kami berdua cukup dekat secara mereka tokoh utamanya jadi kami juga sering mengobrol, dia menyenangkan. Kami berteman."

"Oh.. Hanya itu?"

"Memangnya mau apa lagi? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan Kaji-san?"

"Kau yakin tidak ada hubungan lain dengannya kan?" Mukanya memerah mengatakannya karena terbayang doujinshi yang tadi dibacanya itu.

"Hubungan seperti apa? Jangan membuatku bingung Damassu, bicaralah yang jelas."

Masuda menyerah, dia bingung mau menjawab apa. Dia mengeluarkan doujinshi dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkan pada Hosoya. "Itu bacalah sendiri."

"_Manga_?" Tanya Hosoya pada Masuda. Berhubung tidak mendapat jawaban akhirnya Hosoya membaca doujinshi tersebut. Dia cukup terkejut waktu melihat nama Kaji Yuuki di awal. Dan dia lebih terkejut lagi waktu melihat namanya sendiri ada di situ. Semakin ia membaca wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali membunuhmu saat membaca itu." Ucap Masuda dingin. Beberapa saat kemudian Hosoya meletakkan atau lebih tepatnya setengah melempar doujinshi itu ke atas meja.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Biarkan aku menenangkan diri dulu. Bisa-bisanya kau menyuruhku membaca doujinshi tentang diriku sendiri. Doujinshi semacam itu.. Astaga Damassu! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" nada bicaranya makin tinggi.

"Entahlah! Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Aku sendiri begitu kesal saat melihatnya. Apalagi belakangan kau susah sekali ditemui. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku jadi berpikir yang aneh-aneh." jawab Masuda tidak mau kalah.

"Tentu saja itu salahmu, kenapa juga kau bisa membaca doujinshi seperti itu? Darimana kau mendapatkannya sih? Aku kenal kau, kau tidak terobsesi padaku sampai-sampai mencari doujinshi tentangku kan? Dan kau juga tidak bisa membunuhku, kau sendiri yang mengada-ada."

"Dasar narsis!" Masuda menghela nafas. "Aku mendapatkannya dari Genki-san, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan doujinshi semacam itu seorang diri. Dan tidak! Aku tidak terobsesi padamu, terimakasih!" Sesaat dia terdiam. "Tapi aku masih kesal padamu. Aku kesal sekali, Nii-san!" Masuda mengepalkan tangannya sangat keras. Dia kesal sekali sampai-sampai air matanya keluar. Dia menangis karena tidak bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara lain.

Hosoya yang tadi sebal disuguhi bacaan semacam itu, luluh juga melihat "adik" nya menangis tiba-tiba. "Ne~~ Toshi... Maaf aku membentakmu." Dia meraih tangan Masuda dan membuka kepalan tangannya khawatir Masuda melukai dirinya sendiri. Dia juga mengusap air mata di wajah Masuda dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Jangan menangis Toshi. Kalau kau kesal padaku, marahlah, kau boleh memakiku, kau boleh memukulku. Tapi jangan menangis. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menangis.." Hosoya menarik Masuda dalam pelukannya, dengan lembut mengusap punggung dan membelai rambut Masuda.

"Tenanglah Toshi.. Aku tidak ada hubungan seperti itu dengan Kaji-san. Membayangkannya saja aku tak pernah." Dia bergidik ngeri ketika mengatakannya. "Justru kau yang sudah menodai pikiranku." Hosoya mengatakannya sambil tertawa. Dia melanjutkan memeluk adiknya yang merengut mendengar ucapan itu.

"Itu hanya karangan fans. Sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan. Kau percaya padaku kan?" Masuda menangguk pelan dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi aku senang~ Kau ternyata bisa cemburu juga~" Hosoya mulai menggoda Masuda lagi. Masuda melepaskan diri dari pelukan kakaknya.

"Aku tidak cemburu!" Hosoya tertawa melihat tingkah Masuda. "Mengakulah.. Kau cemburu kan?"

"Aku tidak cemburu Nii-san! Hentikan tawamu itu atau kulempar kau dengan meja."

"Haha.. Iya-iya, jangan kau hancurkan mejaku. Ah kau ini.. Memang mengerikan jika sisi sadismu itu sudah keluar. Maaf ya Toshi.. Adikku sayang~~"

"Kau mulai menggodaku lagi.."

"Haha~ sudah-sudah aku tidak mau kau ngambek lagi. Tapi aku memang menyayangimu Toshi.." Hosoya mengecup kening Masuda dan mendekapnya sekali lagi dan Masuda tersenyum dalam pelukan Hosoya.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Semoga aku tidak memikirkan yang aneh-aneh jika sampai bertemu dengan Kaji-san lagi." Ucap Hosoya sambil menggonta - ganti channel tv, mencari tontonan. Dia tidak bisa bergerak karena Masuda menyabotase pangkuannya untuk dijadikan bantal.

"Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan Kaji-san?"

"Ini semua kan salahmu, kau yang menunjukkan doujin itu padaku. Teganya kau.." Hosoya mencubit hidung adiknya, yang tentu saja langsung ditepis si empunya hidung.

"Baguslah~ Jadi kau tidak bisa menemuinya lagi jika kau salah tingkah di hadapannya." Masuda tersenyum sadis.

"Dasar kau ini..."

"Tapi Nii-san, baru kali ini aku melihat doujinshi yang men-_shipping_ orang asli, jika fan-fiction aku masih sering melihatnya. Cast Tenimyu banyak yang jadi korban, Kane-chan dan Yagami-san salah satunya."

"Berarti~~ aku memang mengagumkan sampai-sampai ada yang mau membuat doujin tentangku." Hosoya menjawab dengan bangga.

"Dasar Nii-san narsis!" saut Masuda sambil melemparkan bantal yang sedari tadi dipeluknya ke muka Hosoya.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Note :**

**Hosoyan x Massu~~~ *pasangan adik kakak yang manis sekali menurut saya , wkwkwk..***

**ini akhirnya dipost juga dimari, setelah dihasut sama , XD~~**

**Doujinshi yang diceritain itu BokuxOre, beneran ada.. Yang di shipping si HosoyanxKaji, yah berhubung saya ga demen dan ga terima Hosoyan sama Kaji alhasil saya kumat dan nulis ini. hoho...**

**Maap yak klo rada OOC, dan banjir fluff~ **

**Pembaca yang baik, review yaaaa~~~ :***

**tengkyuu~**

**-scarv-**


End file.
